


Good Morning

by dont_we_all_fall (patsserie)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some feels, dancing and cooking, good morning, just fluff tbh, pure fluff, recording your boyfriend against his will, super gay, this is Good and Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patsserie/pseuds/dont_we_all_fall
Summary: Requested by Anonymous:Grantaire wakes up alone like every other morning, but as he walks into the kitchen he is surprised with something and someone ;)





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, I just hope y'all like it! If you see any typos, I currently don't have a beta and english is not my first language so yeah,,,,
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The soft, cool breeze of the morning is coming in through the window, making the long curtains dance in the room. Grantaire straightens up on the bed and looks at his side, where the bed is empty and devoid of warmth. As he supposed, Enjolras is not at his side. Probably had an early morning lesson that he could not miss. Grantaire sighs in despair, wondering if he can ever wake up with his beloved and not after him. **  
**

Grantaire gets up from the bed and drags his feet to the bathroom, determined to take a shower. While undressing a smile escapes against his will; despite not waking up with Apollo, today is a good day. After taking a quick shower with fresh water, Grantaire comes out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. From his drawer he pulls out boxers and a T-shirt with “R-love-ution” written in black and red from one of the rallies organized by Enjolras. Grantaire decides not to put on pants, anyway, there is nobody at home.

Grantaire takes his cell phone from his desk and heads to the kitchen. Maybe he should send a good morning message to Enjolras? Grantaire smiles, opening iMessage and selecting his conversation with Apollo. But before he can send the message, the smell of freshly made pancakes floods his nose, making him look up from his cell phone.

There in the middle of the kitchen, is a dancing Enjolras shaking the hotcake mixture, moving his hips to the pace of Luis Fonsi’s Despacito. Grantaire leans against the doorframe of the kitchen, disbelieving at what his eyes are seeing. Grateful to have decided to bring his cell phone, Grantaire opens the camera app and, after lowering the whole volume of the device, begins to record his boyfriend while he dances without realizing R’ presence.

His  _boyfriend._

Grantaire is sick of that song, but he lets himself enjoy the small show the French revolutionary is giving. Enjolras is wearing one of R’s shirts and his boxers, and he’s moving his hips from side to side as he puts dough on the pan. Then the music changes to something that, Grantaire guesses, Enjolras can actually sing. He watches as excitement fills Enjolras’ body, and he just starts fully dancing and moving his hands in rhythm with Amir’s On dirait.

It isn’t until Enjolras turns around that he notices that he is being observed. Grantaire giggles as the spoon full of hotcakes dough falls out of his hand without being stopped.

“Good morning, my beautiful Apollo.”

“H-how long…?” Enjolras immediately leaves the bowl on the table and walks to where Grantaire is bending down with laughter.

“Since the beginning of Despacito,” Grantaire grins at the flustered man, who is trying to hide his red face behind his hands. “You’ve got some pretty smooth dance moves, Apollo.”

“Are you mocking me?” Enjolras lowers his hands and glares at Grantaire.

“On the contrary, mon amour,” Grantaire kisses Enjolras’ forehead and laughs when the man kisses him in the mouth instead. Grantaire never imagined that he would ever be able to taste the lips of his beloved Enjolras, not even in his dreams. And as he holds him in his arms he can’t help but laugh at his good luck.

“Are you okay, mon coeur?” Enjolras asks half- mockingly, passing his long, soft fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

“I couldn’t be better.”

But then, Enjolras spots R’s phone which is still recording and he immediately pushes him away, “Oh my God, you didn’t.”

Grantaire just holds up his arms guiltily, and Enjolras’s smile turns into a glare, “Erase it.”  

“What? No, I’m not going to erase it,” Grantaire says, holding his cell phone close to his chest to protect him from the clutches of his boyfriend.

“R, I do not want to fight with you.”

Grantaire smiles and hides the cell phone inside his boxers.

Enjolras just rolls his eyes and sighs, “You know very well that that will not stop me.”

“But maybe this can”, Grantaire pulls Enjolras into a kiss one more time, and he is filled with pride when Enjolras smiles against his mouth. However, he doesn’t know that Enjolras is smiling because he grabbed the phone and erased the video without Grantaire noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! You can send me prompts in my Tumblr @i-paty-like-it-is-1776!! And I would really, really like to recieve some kudos and/or feedback. Thank you so much!!


End file.
